


God-Kings of Midgard

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Of Kings and Consorts [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Death, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Multiverse, Polyamory, Romance, Sex Magic, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: Loki picked up the Tesseract in one hand and took one of Tom’s in the other. “This will feel… a bit odd, I expect.”Tom nodded and closed his eyes. Despite the darkness behind his eyelids, azure flooded his vision. Blinding blue light swept through his mind like a burning hurricane. It didn’t feel odd, it hurt. A cry escaped Tom’s lips as he brought his free hand up to his temple. Gas flames lit his brain, caustic and persistent pain raging through his synapses. He could feel the Tesseract rewriting the pathways of his very being, and it wasagony.***A story of love, magic, heartbreak, and world domination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **If you are coming from "Consorting with the Enemy" without reading "The Madness of King Loki" PLEASE look at the tags and notes! I'm about to break your heart.**
> 
> ***
> 
> Many have requested a bridge between "Consorting with the Enemy" and "The Madness of King Loki", so here it is. 
> 
> Don't expect a happy ending. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't hate me.

 

“I should like to throw you a birthday gala.”

 

Tom looked up from his tablet to look at his husband across the breakfast table. “It's October, Loki.” 

 

“Hrmmm, perhaps I've left it a bit late.” 

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Does it really take four months to plan a party?” 

 

The god set down his own tablet and leaned forward. “My dearest, have you any notion how long it took to plan our wedding? Let alone the coronation?” 

 

Tom shrugged. “I suppose. But why a birthday party? You've never had the urge before.” 

 

“Fifty is a most significant age.” 

 

“Oh I agree, but so is forty, and if I recall correctly, we had cake with supper on my fortieth, and that was all.” 

 

“You're forgetting the spell that did away with your refractory period.” 

 

Tom blushed. “Yes, I had forgotten, but that's rather become a birthday tradition since then.” 

 

Loki grinned. “A fine tradition.” 

 

“An excellent one. And I suppose we were dealing with the Russians that year.” 

 

“Indeed. Besides, fifty is when one is first able to attempt the Rites of Passage.” 

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “‘Rites of Passage’?” 

 

“Yes, my dearest. When a boy is first able to become a man.” 

 

“What's the human age equivalent to that?” 

 

Loki purses his lips and frowned. “Perhaps twelve?” 

 

“So by Asgardian standards, I'm not old enough to be considered a man?” 

 

The god grinned. “No.” 

 

Tom leaned back in his chair and laughed. “Cradle robber.” 

 

Loki chuckled. “As you say.” 

 

“I think I'll pass on the manhood rites, thanks. We can have a party.” 

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to undergo all the tests of strength and dexterity?”

 

“No darling, I really don’t think so.”

 

Loki grinned. “I’m quite certain you could master them.”

 

“Do you really want to imply that you’re married to a child?”

 

“Hmmmm, perhaps not.” Loki chuckled and kissed him. “I quite prefer you to a be a full adult.” 

 

“I would hope so. Although as age gaps go, ours is fairly spectacular.” 

 

“I’ve taken lovers who were far older than myself than I am from you, my love.” 

 

Tom chuckled. “What’s a few thousand years between friends?” 

 

“One must account for scale. It’s hardly fair to compare a human lifespan to that of a god. Or a god to a celestial or an elder.” 

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve had sex with a celestial.” 

 

“Not to the best of my knowledge.” 

 

“Wouldn’t you be able to tell?”

 

The god shrugged. “One humanoid form is much like another. Species ceases to be relevant after a while, especially when one is a shapeshifter.” 

 

“Mmm, I’m detecting a story in there.”

 

“Perhaps one or three.” 

 

“Do tell?”

 

Loki kissed him again. “If we are to prepare for your party, I would prefer to focus on you.”

 

“Fair enough. I’ll ask again later.” 

 

The god chuckled and they started on a guest list. 

 

o0o

 

Tom could probably be pardoned for not realizing something was odd before the party. He rarely interacted with other humans anymore, at least not the same ones for any length of time. Loki was the only constant in his life. The servants at the palace had all become a bit... interchangeable. For a long time, he’d tried to keep up with their names, but after a while, it hardly seemed worth it. There were hundreds of them, and they changed so frequently that they blended together, even with his superlative memory. The same was true for the various ambassadors to their court; no one lasted for more than a few years at most. 

 

The party would be truly spectacular; Loki insisted on that. This was an important occasion, one worthy of celebration. They invited all of Tom's old friends, some of whom he hadn’t seen in over a decade. Not since before they took ov… Since before Loki arrived. 

 

Perhaps it was just that perspective of time. Thirteen years could change someone a lot. Physically, mentally, and emotionally; but it was the physical that struck him. Ben was still dying his hair consistently, but Tom was certain that there would be silver intermixed with the ginger, to go with the deep crows feet in the corners of his eyes. Chris was proudly sporting white hairs mixed with the blond. RDJ was in his mid sixties and well… looked it. 

 

Tom didn’t. 

 

He was fifty and still looked like he was in his thirties. No one remarked on it - other than a sly comment or two about “getting work done” - but Tom saw it in people’s eyes. 

 

The party was a huge success - it was literally the best money could buy - and he had a wonderful time, even though… 

 

There was a distance. Not just because of the years that divided him from his old acting mates, but because of his station. Tom was the most powerful human on the planet, and it was clear that everyone knew it. People he'd been friendly with, men he'd once considered his best mates - even brothers - now looked at him like they didn't know who he was. They were frightened, not just distant. Tom tried to play it off, pretend - just for himself - that he was on hiatus rather than having made the major career change from actor to literal king of the world. 

 

He tried - and it  _ almost _ seemed to be working - but a botched assassination attempt during the party rather ruined the plan. 

 

It certainly didn’t help that Loki decided that he’d take care of the assassin himself rather than let the guards deal with it. The god tended to take attempts on their lives… personally. Especially those on Tom’s. 

 

More than a decade into their reign, assassination attempts weren’t that frequent anymore, but the party must have been too much of a temptation. Most of humanity had grown - if not _fond_ of \- then _used to_ their rulers. Some still railed against the “alien overlord” who’d taken over the planet, despite there being world-wide peace for nine years and counting, an end to world hunger, an end to climate change (thanks in large part to the Tesseract), an advanced unified space program, and any number of other advances that Loki - with Tom’s guidance - had put in place. Yes, some of the measures had been harsh, but tough choices had to be made.

 

This particular assassin was not sent by a government - poorly prepared as he was - but one of the militant insurgent groups that had sprung up in the more conservative areas of the world. One of those who felt that who Loki had chosen as his consort was more relevant than his policies or species. These groups tended to target  _ him _ rather than the god. As though killing the human in the king’s bed would mollify their God. 

 

Apparently for some, being queer was worse than alien.

 

Or maybe they just thought Tom was an easier target. 

 

But when Loki’s eyes fell on the blade at Tom’s throat, he had no mercy. It wasn’t messy, but it was instantaneous; one of the god’s favorite moves, a quick twist to the head that severed the spinal column of any human. 

 

The king was merciful that day, though few who saw realized it. 

 

Tom was grateful. For Loki saving him - which the god had done hundreds of times - and for the quick, clean death. Unfortunately, a broken neck still brought up bad memories. Fourteen years after filming  _ Infinity War _ , Tom still hated the sight of a hand around a human throat, even that hand was Loki’s. But the sound was so much worse; that sickening crack of a broken spine. All forms of death were unpleasant, but this one still struck him in the most visceral way. It was unfortunate that Loki seemed to like it. The god had explained it was the most efficient means of death, and one of the cleanest. 

 

Tom still hated it. 

 

The party ended shortly after the assassin stopped twitching. 

 

o0o

 

Once they were alone in their chambers, Loki undressed him with reverent hands. “Are you certain that you’re well, my dearest?” 

 

“Of course. Not even a scratch.” Tom ran a hand over his throat and watched as Loki’s eyes followed his fingers with interest. Loki mouth quickly followed his gaze, as though his tongue was a better judge that Tom was still intact than his vision. He examined every inch of Tom’s skin with hands, mouth, and magic. After all this time, nothing was more likely to gain Loki’s amorous attentions than an attempt on Tom’s life. Not that their sex life was lacking in any way, the god just tended to be more… focused. Grateful. 

 

Worshipful. 

 

As though Tom was the god, not Loki. 

 

He welcomed it. Embraced his king, his lover, his husband, his god. Showed Loki his own appreciation. Let him know that Tom was thankful for his life, with actions as well as words. He worshiped the god in return as they made love in their palace bedroom for the thousandth upon thousandth time. 

 

But as they lay entwined, falling asleep in the wee hours, Tom wondered. 

 

The following day, they took breakfast together in the bright morning room adjacent to the conservatory, weak February sun filtering through the huge windows. There would be no business until they were done eating, so they both lingered over their coffee and toast. 

 

“Loki?”

 

“Mmmmm?” The god looked up from his tablet. Tom suspected he was doing a crossword. “Yes my love?”

 

“Have you… did you... do… something to me?”

 

Loki blinked. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

“I… I haven’t really aged since we met.” 

 

“Oh. That.” He set the tablet down and rubbed his hands together, fingertips of one hand brushing against the palm of the other. “Yes.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I… Magic.”

 

“Obviously.” 

 

“Not as obvious as one might think. I did look into mortal sciences before I…” Loki stopped talking. “Are you cross?”

 

“I’d prefer to be asked before you meddle with my body.”

 

Loki quirked a small smile. “Many crude jokes come to mind.” 

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “You’ve been spending too much time with the American ambassador.”

 

The god snickered. 

 

“Loki…”

 

“Apologies. It was a long time ago, and it had slipped my mind. To my eyes, you age perfectly normally.” 

 

Tom rubbed his forehead. “What did you do?”

 

“Ah… well.” Loki looked down at his hands. “When you were injured right before we took the throne, the damage was… most severe. In order to insure your safety, I... well… I used the Tesseract to enhance your physical form.” 

 

“You did what? How is that even possible?” 

 

Loki shrugged. “It's quite complicated. I shall explain is you wish, but I imagine it would be quite tedious for you.

 

Tom shook his head and waved a hand. “Are there… are there side effects?”

 

“As you’ve noted, you age slowly. Comparable to an Aesir, though perhaps your life might not be quite so long. Centuries certainly. You are more difficult to damaged as well.”

 

“Centuries?”

 

“Yes my dearest, centuries.” 

 

“That why you never brought up…” Tom paused. Loki never discussed Tom’s mortality. He’d assumed that the god was in denial, but apparently other factors were at work. “Anything else?”

 

“I am uncertain. It’s possible that you may have some kind of magic as well.”

 

Tom sat bolt upright in his chair. “Magic?”

 

“It is possible.” 

 

“But…” 

 

“You needn’t use that latter effect unless you wish. It isn’t so strong as to come out on its own.” 

 

“That can happen?”

 

Loki sipped his coffee. “It happened to me.”

 

“Really? You’ve never told me about that.”

 

“It was a very long time ago.”

 

“Darling, I want to hear everything about you, no matter how long ago it was.”

 

The god smiled. “I shall tell you if you wish, but we must attend to what questions you may have on this matter first.” 

 

“Keeping us on task? Usually that’s my job.” 

 

Loki chuckled. 

 

“How powerful would this magic be?” 

 

“That is difficult to say without extensive testing.”

 

“But not as powerful as you.” 

 

The god shrugged. “Most likely I could enhance your abilities with further use of the Tesseract, if you wish. I believe we have time now to adequately teach you the manipulation of seidr. In the early days we were far too busy.” 

 

Tom nodded. “That’s true. Things are mostly fairly stable now.” Barring the occasional assassination attempt, things were moving along swimmingly. 

 

“I admit that I would feel somewhat better about your safety knowing that you had your own magics to defend yourself, not just my humble self.”

 

Tom snorted and declined Loki’s conversational gambit. “If you’d like, we can do that.” 

 

Loki smiled again. “Perhaps this afternoon we can test your current abilities and move forward from there?”

 

“After court, you mean?” 

 

“Naturally.” Loki’s smile widened into a grin. “As much as I’d love to skip court in favor of magical pursuits, that would be an injudicious use of our time.”

 

Tom smiled back. “And to think anyone ever accused you of being an inept leader.”

 

The god chuckled and gave him a small bow. “I do my best.” 

 

“I know you do.” 

 

o0o

 

Their day progressed as usual. They held court, met with ambassadors, dealt with the day to day business of running the world. Certain things required Loki’s attention, others required Tom’s. Over the years, they’d discovered how best to work together. Tom learned a tremendous amount about governing from the god - who had been trained to be a king, after all - and by now, he finally felt like he understood what he was doing. 

 

In the early days of their rule, it seemed like every day was full of putting out fires - mostly figurative, but occasionally literal - dealing with uprisings, and the damage that humanity had done to themselves and the planet for the last few millennia. These days, things were much easier. The infrastructure was set down, their rule established and barely questioned. So they had some time between court and supper to explore Tom’s magical potential.

 

Loki’s workroom was in the basement of the palace. Tom rarely came here - he had his own places for work and play - so he wasn’t intimately familiar with it. This was Loki's, not his. It had been a storage room when they’d taken the building, a large stone space that Loki had spent years layering protections onto. Tom knew that the god didn’t feel confident in  _ anything _ that had been in place less than a decade. With a start, Tom recognized that this sort of perspective might be his own soon enough. The scale of his life was different now, and he had no idea how that would change things. 

 

One wall of the workroom was covered in bookshelves, which held the magical texts Loki preferred to keep here rather than in the library. Another held tools, both conventional and magical. There was a comfortably cluttered desk and several spotless work benches. The middle of the workshop was completely clear save for a circular black rug placed in the exact center of the room. Loki lead him to that carpeted space and sat. Tom folded himself into a lotus position across from his husband and waited. 

 

Loki held out a hand and the Tesseract appeared in his long fingers. The azure light filled the room in dancing shadow. It lit Loki’s face, glittered in his pale eyes as he cradled the cube. Loki set it on the carpet between them. 

 

“Do you need the Stone out to just test me?”

 

The god shrugged. “It will be easier.”

 

“Don’t you always have it with you?”

 

“I do, but I cannot use its full potential while the Tesseract remains in a place outside the normal universe. Why?”

 

Tom’s gaze went from Loki’s face down to the cube. “It makes makes me nervous… No, that’s not quite right. It reminds me of things I’d rather not remember.”

 

“My ‘death’?” 

 

He nodded. 

 

“I am sorry, my love.” Loki reached across the space between them and put a comforting hand on Tom’s knee. “It shall never come to pass. I have no intention of ever setting foot in my home universe again, let alone showing myself to the Titan.” 

 

“I know. It still makes me nervous.” 

 

“I do understand.” Loki brought his hand down onto the top-most plane of the cube. “I comprehend the Tesseract far better now; how to use the power of the Stone. Were the Titan to arrive tomorrow, he could not take it from me.”

 

“Not even if he got to me first?”

 

The god’s fingers tightened into a fist. “I would kill him were he to touch one hair on your head.” He looked up at Tom, rage in his eyes. “I would do anything to protect you.”

 

“Including run?”

 

The fury drained out of Loki’s gaze and he chuckled. “It would be a pity to have wasted all this time spent on bettering your realm, but yes, we would run first.” 

 

Tom smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. I know you’re stronger now, but…”

 

“Indeed. I have no wish to tempt the fate I escaped.” Loki chuckled. “And all because Thor declined my favors.”

 

“His loss is my gain.” 

 

“I cannot regret a second of our time together, no matter how painful the original cause.”

 

“Me neither, darling. And I’m sure you’d be happier if I were better able to take care of myself, so let’s get to work, yes?”

 

“You are quite correct. I would and we shall.” Loki straightened up and put his hands in his lap. “If you would assume your meditation posture and mindset, that would be most helpful.”

 

Tom nodded and straightened his spine, hands pressed together in his own lap. It took a moment to put his mind in the correct place, but once he did, it was nearly effortless to keep it there. For the most part, he felt nothing, but occasionally he could almost hear something at the edge of his perception. It sounded like Loki whispering inside his head. Tom had no idea how much time had passed when a light touch on his hand stirred him to conscious thought again. 

 

“Well?” 

 

“A foundation was laid, but little more than what I told you. You have the physical resilience of an Aesir, but not their strength, stamina, or agility. There is some ability to manipulate seidr, but not much. I can enhance these factors easily enough. Is this something you wish for me to do?”

 

Tom thought about it for a moment. “Yes. It would make everything easier, and I’m sure it would reduce your stress levels.”

 

Loki chuckled. “You are already excellent at reducing my stress, but yes, it would. I can begin now, if you’d like?”

 

He nodded. “Best to get to it.” 

 

“Very well.” Loki picked up the Tesseract in one hand and took one of Tom’s in the other. “This will feel… a bit odd, I expect.” 

 

Tom nodded and closed his eyes. Despite the darkness behind his eyelids, azure flooded his vision. Blinding blue light swept through his mind like a burning hurricane. It didn’t feel odd, it  _ hurt. _ A cry escaped Tom’s lips as he brought his free hand up to his temple. Gas flames lit his brain, caustic and persistent pain raging through his synapses. He could feel the Tesseract rewriting the pathways of his very being, and it was  _ agony. _

 

Just as suddenly as it started, the inferno stopped. A wave of cool magic flowed through him, soothing the burn. 

 

“Tom? Are you well?”

 

Tom opened his eyes. Loki’s gaze was pinched and the hand on Tom’s shook. Or perhaps he was shaking? Maybe they both were.

 

“I… I think so.” Tom brought both hands up to massage his temples, and Loki’s hands went to Tom’s knees, still pouring chill healing magic into his form. 

 

“Do you feel anything different?”

 

“I… yes, but I can’t put it together.” 

 

“You should rest. Come.” Loki got to his feet and pulled Tom with him. The human stumbled against the god’s chest. Tom leaned his forehead against Loki’s shoulder and breathed while a wave of dizziness passed through him. “Oh my dearest, I’m sorry. I had no idea this would affect you so poorly.” Loki laid a cool hand on the back of Tom’s neck. “Can you walk?”

 

Unable to speak, Tom shook his head. 

 

“Very well.” Loki scooped Tom up into his arms. “I would teleport us, but that would only exacerbate your condition.” 

 

Tom curled against his husband’s chest and nodded. He was barely aware of the passing corridors. He  _ felt _ Loki open doors with tiny tugs of magic like whispers on his skin. He’d never experienced that before, though of course he’d seen it. Loki pull back the covers on their bed the same way, and again, Tom felt a brush of  _ something _ against him. The god lay him down and vanished his clothing. The latter was something that Loki did all the time, but unlike the hundreds of times before, Tom felt a warm tingle along his skin as the cloth disappeared. The god pulled the duvet over his shoulders using perfectly normal means, again, a distinction he’d never been able to make before. 

 

“Rest my love.” Loki kissed Tom’s forehead. “You’ll feel better soon.”

 

Tom allowed deep sapphire oblivion to take him and sank into sleep. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tom woke to the sound of rain on the window. A fire burned in the hearth of their bedroom, adding its own subtle crackle and warm light. There was no soft breath by his side, but that could mean anything. Loki slept less than he did and often wouldn’t come to bed until the wee hours of the morning. A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was nearly 10:00 AM, and Tom sat up. He quickly regretted that choice and sank back down into the nest of pillows with a moan. He hadn’t had a hangover in years, but that’s exactly what this felt like. Pain and nausea swam through his head like fedit swamp water. He put a pillow over his head and groaned. 

 

Loki’s weight joined his on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Did you just teleport in here?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“I feel terrible.” 

 

“I am sorry.”

 

“Not your fault, darling.”

 

“That’s kind of you to say.” A cool hand came down on Tom's shoulder and some of the nausea abated. “You should eat if you’re able.” 

 

“Keep doing that and I should manage soon.” 

 

Loki chuckled and moved the pillow away from Tom’s face. “Did you feel me come into the room?”

 

“I did. It’s like… the room got colder and hotter at the same time.” 

 

“Mmmm, interesting.” The god brushed one of Tom’s curls off of his forehead, fingertips leaving a cool trail of magic behind them. “Your magical senses are in full operation now. It may be a bit overwhelming for the time being.” 

 

Tom rubbed his forehead. “Why do I feel like I drank seven bottles of tequila?” 

 

“Over-taxation of your system, toxic byproducts from your brain trying to do too much. Much like overindulging in alcohol.” Loki chuckled. “You likely could drink seven bottles of tequila now and feel very little now, though I wouldn’t suggest it.” 

 

“I've got a metabolism like yours?” 

 

“Very like, yes.” 

 

“Is there anything in particular I should eat?” 

 

“More protein, and larger portions in general.” 

 

“If I get fat, you'll never hear the end of it.” 

 

The god laughed. “You shan't.” Loki reached for the bell beside the bed and a servant came in a moment later. “My usual working breakfast.” 

 

The woman bowed and left the room. 

 

Tom sat up a bit more. “How long until I'll be able to start learning?” 

 

“Soon, my dearest. A few days at most.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

Loki laughed. “I do love that you're so eager for me to teach you.” 

 

“Who wouldn't want to learn magic?” 

 

“Most of the male population of Asgard.” 

 

“They're idiots.” 

 

The god chuckled again. “You'll hear no argument from me.” He leaned down and kissed Tom’s forehead. “I imagine you need some time to process everything.” 

 

Tom hummed in agreement. “It's all a bit of a mishmash right now.” 

 

“I'm not surprised. I was able to adapt to my abilities as they came on, you've had everything land on you at once.” Loki looked down at Tom's feet. “I am sorry. I didn't realize that this would be so unpleasant for you.” 

 

“It's alright. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me.” 

 

“Not in this context, certainly. Under others…” Loki gave him a suggestive smile.

 

Tom grinned. “That's rather different, darling.” 

 

“Quite.” 

 

There was a soft tap at the door; breakfast had arrived. Tom’s nose was assaulted by sausage and eggs and toast. It was slightly nauseating, but he was also ravenous. 

 

“Shall I allow you to eat in peace?” 

 

Tom shook his head. “Give me a rundown of the basics while I eat. Nothing too instructive, just something so I know what’s going on.”

 

“As long as you eat, I shall.”

 

Tom obligingly took a large bite and looked expectantly at Loki. The god chuckled. “What you are experiencing is your body’s attempt to incorporate what is essentially an extra sense. You shall get used to it, but I expect that it will be rather odd for a while.”

 

“Hopefully it won’t be ‘odd’ the same way that the Tesseract was.” 

 

Loki grimaced. “Hopefully not. I am sorry.”

 

“Never mind. Please continue.” Tom took another bite. 

 

“It will take you a short time to incorporate this extra sense into your normal life, but once you do, expect that the disorientation will vanish. You will simply feel the magic much as I do.” 

 

“It’s mostly physical sensation now.

 

Loki nodded. “It's most akin to sight for me, but it manifests differently for different people. Eventually, your magical sense will be just that: another sense. Once you can perceive a thing, you can manipulate it. You see?”

 

Tom nodded, mouth currently full of breakfast. 

 

“I can teach you what techniques I know, which are varied, though not all inclusive.”  

 

Tom smiled. “There's nobody I'd rather have as my teacher.’ 

 

“I shan't go easy on you.” 

 

“I wouldn't ask you to.” 

 

Loki chuckled. “I was always warned against sexually involving myself with a student. Or a teacher.” 

 

Tom laughed. “Normally I would agree, but this is hardly a usual case. I'm not going to give up sex with you because you're teaching me magic.” 

 

“I would hope not.” Loki affected a mock-horrified demeanor, then smiled. “It's not as though I listened to that advice even when I had better options. I'm certainly not going to abandon my husband just because your realm is so backwards as to have no other magicians, let alone anyone I'd trust.” 

 

“I'm sensing another story in there…” 

 

“Mmmm, another time, my love. You have things to contemplate other than my ill-spent youth.” 

 

“Fair enough. What will I be able to do? Anything you can?” 

 

Loki gave Tom and the plate in his hands a meaningful look, and he obliged by taking another bite. “Your magical aptitude will likely be different than my own. Certain things that all Aesir are capable of - summoning and banishing clothing or armor, for instance - should be well within your abilities. It's likely that you'll have an affinity for spatial manipulation, given that your powers come from the Tesseract.” 

 

“Huh.” Tom took another bite. “But we won't know until things settle down, I assume.” 

 

“Indeed.” 

 

“So are there magical exercises? Like scales or reps or something?” 

 

Loki laughed. “There are indeed. You shall detest the sight of candles and bowls of water by the time I'm done with you.” 

 

“Pity, I have rather fond memories of a certain bowl of water.” 

 

“Ah yes. We did scry together often in the old days.” A light blush settled into Loki's pale cheeks. “I'd never seen anything so beautiful as your delight.” 

 

“My delight at your magic.” 

 

“Yes, well that helped.” 

 

Tom laughed. “I’d never seen anything as gorgeous as you talking about what you love.” 

 

“Are you talking about seidr or yourself?” 

 

“Magic. I had no idea that you loved me back then.” 

 

Loki smiled. “From the first day I met you.” 

 

Tom's eyebrows flew up. “The first day?” 

 

“Indeed. It took me a while to recognize it, but within hours of meeting you, my heart was gone. I would have done anything for you, even then.” 

 

“Darling…” Tom reached out and pulled Loki into a kiss, then leaned their foreheads together. “How did I not know that?” 

 

“It's never come up.” 

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Even after thirteen years, you still surprise me.” 

 

Loki grinned. “I would hate for you to grow bored of me.” 

 

“Impossible. You're the most fascinating person on the planet.” 

 

“That speaks more of humanity than it does of myself.” 

 

Tom laughed. “Lucky me, then.” 

 

The god shook his head and cradled Tom's jaw in gentle hands. “I'm the lucky one. I'm… obvious. A lone god among mortals. To have found someone as…” Loki's voice cracked and he swallowed hard. “To have found someone so perfect, so wonderful, it was like finding a diamond among pebbles.” 

 

Tom's heart tightened in his chest. “My darling.” He pulled Loki in for another kiss, this one a bit desperate. The god rarely spoke like this. He tended to express himself physically rather than verbally, or with casually used terms of endearment. Tom found this opening of his lover's heart a revelation. “It's amazing that we even found one another. I couldn't be happier.” 

 

Loki smiled; his most joyous sunshine smile. Tom suspected that his own expression was identical. Sometimes it seemed odd to be in love with someone almost identical to himself. Other times, it was the most natural thing in the universe. 

 

o0o

 

Loki hadn’t been kidding about being a hard task master. Once he healed enough to start, Tom spent almost every free moment learning magic. After a few weeks, he did indeed hate the sight of candles. The exercises to light and extinguish fire was incredibly difficult for him. 

 

“Again.”

 

“I’m tired, Loki.”

 

“I know you are. Do it again.”

 

Tom focused on the tiny wick and thought of heat. He felt something just beyond his grasp - like the tip of his finger brushing an object - and felt it drift away, as though he’d pushed it away himself. “What am I doing wrong?”

 

“Are you thinking about the heat of the wick?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then I cannot say. You are pushing the power past where it should be. Do it again.”

 

Tom gritted his teeth and tried again, and yet again, the power slipped out of his grasp. This time, his temper snapped. A strangled cry escaped along with a wave of… something. The candle  _ flew _ off the table and struck the far wall. The heavy wooden workbench shifted several inches away, and the closest side splintered like it had been hit with shrapnel. Tom glared at the candle and it abruptly burst into flames. Not the just wick, the whole candle, metal holder included. 

 

Loki’s eyes went wide. A quick gesture from the god extinguished the small blaze. He stepped around so that he filled Tom’s vision. “Breathe, my love.” 

 

“Don’t tell me to breathe,” he snapped. “I am breathing.” 

 

“Not properly, you’re not.” Loki’s hands came down on Tom’s upper arms. “With me. In and out.” 

 

Tom closed his eyes and breathed with his husband. Slowly the rage bled away, and he was even again. “I don’t know what happened there.” 

 

“I’m afraid I pushed you too far.” Loki brushed a curl off of Tom’s forehead with gentle fingers. “Do you recall the feel of what you did?”

 

He nodded. “I think so. I… I think I’ve been thinking about this the wrong way. I need to think in terms of movement, not heat. Can I try again?”

 

Loki pulled another candle out of nowhere and set it on the table. He took a step away and waved an inviting hand. Tom focused. This time, instead of thinking “hot” he thought “fast”. Like he was rubbing the wick faster than humanly possible. A tiny flame sprang to life. 

 

“Well done.” Loki grinned at him. “Very well done indeed. Now put it out.” 

 

This time, Tom focused on the idea of  _ stopping _ the flame rather than cooling it. It extinguished with barely a wisp of smoke. 

 

“Excellent. I think we’ve made a breakthrough.” 

 

“Apparently I really just needed to lose my temper.” 

 

Loki chuckled and kissed him. “Perhaps. Hopefully it won’t come to that in the future.” 

 

Tom returned the kiss and pulled Loki to him with a quick jerk. The god gave an inelegant squeak, but melted into his embrace. “You’re getting stronger as well.” Those words were muttered against Tom’s lips. 

 

“I wonder if…” Tom shifted his stance and scooped Loki up in his arms. The god outweighed him considerably, and he’d never been able to lift Loki before, but now… It wasn’t effortless, but it was more like picking up a small woman than tall man with an incredibly dense body. “Hrmmm, apparently I can.” 

 

Loki grinned and kissed him once more. “I have some ideas.” 

 

“So do I, darling. Care to try them out?”

 

“You do deserve a reward for today’s lessons.” Loki clicked his fingers and they teleported to the bedroom. “I’ve never begrudged your human strength, but I have missed this.” 

 

Tom set Loki down only to crowd him up against the wall. “I wonder how hard I can fuck you?” 

 

The god moaned against his lips and kissed him. “Let’s find out.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this may sound familiar to those who've read the "Seeking Mischief" series. This is because I've got a consistent metaphysic going on, not because I was being lazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to earn our "E" rating kids!
> 
> Also, ruling the world is hard.

 

Perhaps it was the breakthrough he’d made, or maybe it was his affinity with the Tesseract, but Tom found scrying much easier to master. He could see all over the world, and it was fascinating. He could see the places where they’d really made a difference. And others were the people were still struggling.

 

“We should do something about this.”

 

Loki looked over his shoulder at the scrying bowl. It showed a slum in one of the poorest, most conservative parts of the world. He looked on as a girl, barely pubescent, cried quietly on a pile of rags that served as her bed. Her clothing was torn, long scratches and bruises marking the exposed skin. Tom hadn't seen what happened, but he didn't need to.

 

“What would you suggest?” Loki asked. “The penalty for rape is already life in prison. Surveillance in the area is often disabled, and the local government is not inclined to replace it when damaged. Nor to prosecute offenders as often as we would want.”

 

“I know.” Tom tugged at a handful of his own curls. “I know, it's so frustrating. I wish we could somehow make them see that what they're doing… allowing… is a problem.”

 

“Centuries of tradition are difficult to break, even for a short lived race such as your own. The people committing these crimes turn to violence because they feel powerless. Of course they need to pay for those crimes, but that powerlessness must be addressed. Certainly some are - for lack of a better term - evil, but most are simply acting out against those weaker than themselves because they can. Because it allows them to feel that they aren't helpless.”

 

Tom gritted his teeth. “We're working on improving things, it just takes time.”

 

Loki nodded. “Of course. And in another decade or two, the people should feel less powerless, less as though they have no voice, have nothing for themselves. The next generation will have more respect for women and children rather than treating them as chattel.”

 

“But decades from now doesn't help her.” Tom gazed at the weeping girl.

 

“No, it doesn't.”

 

“What can we do?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “We could do a great many things, but should we?” He gestured at the bowl. “Her life is very short; shorter than most. Yes, she suffers, as do many like her. But whatever measures we would put in place would cause others to suffer.”

 

Tom opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. “I can't… we can't do nothing.”

 

Loki shrugged and sat down beside him. “We have been very firm with the local government, and yet they are lax. A show of power would reinforce that we are not to be trifled with. But even then, the problem might still remain. We haven't needed to use the Tesseract as a weapon for years, but it could be done again.”

 

“And what, kill more people? Possibly innocent people?”

 

“There are other possible options that would address the issue more directly. Increasing the penalty for assault might be effective, but there is still the question of enforcement. Crime on the streets could be dramatically reduced by increased police presence. Possibly a curfew as well. That was very effective in Cairo and New York. However, that would do little to protect someone abused in their own home.”  

 

“Oh God.” Tom closed his eyes and massaged his temples. “There are no good answers here, are there?”

 

Loki sighed. “We've set up the infrastructure, changed the way children are being taught, provided for the populous the best we can. That girl won't go hungry because of what we've done. If she has children, it's far less likely that they'll undergo what she has. But… no. There are no good answers. Only less bad ones.”

 

“What do you think we should do?”

 

Loki gazed at the image in the bowl. His eyes reflected what he saw and his own inner turmoil. “That depends on your goal. If you wish to make the standards of living better for as many people as possible as quickly as may be, we do nothing more than what we have already done.”

 

Tom made a strangled noise and Loki held up a hand. “Perhaps we look at increasing the funding for poorer area with greater violence, but the slow way will achieve the best results. Putting more pressure on the people who already feel like they're oppressed will make things worse, not better. It will take more time to achieve the same ends.”

 

“But… what about people now? Why does that girl have to suffer? Yes, she has food and clean water, but she lives in constant fear and pain. And there are probably thousands like her.”

 

“Hundreds of thousands.”

 

“I… I can't live with that, Loki. I can't live with the idea that someone is suffering that we could help and… not helping.”

 

“But by helping her, we would be harming others.” The god pointed to the image. “I don't just mean criminals. Whatever measures we put in place will have consequences, and some of those consequences will effect innocents in a negative manner. No matter what we do, someone will suffer.”

 

“I wish we could just… magic it better.”

 

“Unfortunately magic can't solve every problem. In some cases, it can make things worse.”

 

Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes. “What's the least bad thing we can do that would actually help?”

 

Loki leaned back and tapped a long finger to his lips. “Most likely instating a curfew and increasing police presence. And of course assuring that the police are not the ones committing the crimes.”

 

“Alright, let’s do that.”

 

“There will be objectors.”

 

Tom shrugged. “There are always objectors.”

 

“True.” Loki got to his feet and kissed the top of Tom’s head. “I will speak with the ambassador.” He turned to leave Tom’s study.

 

“Loki?”

 

“Yes my love?”

 

“Thank you. I know you’d prefer to… leave things as they are.”

 

“I bow to your compassionate nature in regards to your people. You understand them far better than I.”

 

Tom tilted his head in acknowledgement. “And you understand how to manage long-term projects far better than I possible could.”

 

“You’ll learn in a few decades.”

 

Tom started. “I suppose I will.”

 

o0o

 

As with any sweeping change they made, the media erupted at the introduction of what was quickly termed a “police state” in parts of India, the Middle East, South America and Eastern Europe. There were protests at the limits imposed on people’s freedom, public outcry on social media, and two more assassination attempts. However, within a month of instituting the curfew, the violent crime in the affected areas dropped by 75%. Yes, there were innocent people who were punished for being out after curfew for legitimate reasons, but Tom kept reminding himself of the girl he’d seen; hopefully nothing like that would happen again.

 

The criticisms still hit hard.

 

Tom paced the length of his study, tugging at his hair while Loki stood in the doorway watching him. The god’s arms were crossed over his chest, and a small frown creased his ageless face. “Come with me.”

 

Tom swiveled to face the god. “What?”

 

Loki jerked his head and walked out the door. “Come with me.”

 

“Loki…” Tom followed. “Where are we going?”

 

“The the dojo.”

 

“What?”

 

“You need to get rid of some of your excess energy. Running five miles a day clearly isn’t enough.”

 

“I don’t know how to fight, Loki. Not properly.”

 

The god smiled. “I’m going to teach you.”

 

“On top of everything else?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I…” Tom flexed his hands. He’d accidentally dented a silver goblet two days ago. “I do need to learn how to manage this new strength better.”

 

“Indeed. I would feel better if you were able to defend yourself with skill as well as strength. Not to mention that I would love to actually fight someone with similar capabilities to myself.”

 

“Oh.” Tom rubbed his collarbone. “I’m sorry darling, I should have realized.”

 

“It’s quite alright.” Loki wrapped his arm around Tom’s shoulders. “I’m rather used to being a god among mortals now.”

 

“Still, I know you feel isolated. Is there anything I can do to… alleviate that?”

 

“As long as I have you, I barely feel that isolation, my dearest.” Loki’s pale eyes flowed over Tom's form. “I could mistake you for a god now. A particularly scholarly god, but a god nonetheless.”

 

Tom laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “So not a warrior, then.”

 

Loki grinned. “Not yet.”

 

Tom had been trained extensively in stage combat and stunt work, but that had very little to do with actual combat. Those skills had faded - he hadn’t been an actor in almost fourteen years - which was probably for the best; he had less to unlearn. Fighting _with_ Loki was very different than fighting _as_ Loki.

 

He was in excellent shape, but Tom still dripped with sweat after an hour of the drills Loki put him through. On the other hand, the nervous agitation that had been creeping on up on him for days was gone. Not to mention how the god looked at him. Tom wore a set of Loki’s leathers as armor - they were still the exact same size, after all - and his hair was plastered to his head with sweat. Apparently these things rather appealed the god, since he pushed Tom to the floor when they finally called a halt to the practice. The mats were soft enough to be comfortable as Loki straddled his hips.

 

“I’d forgotten how amazing you look in all that leather.”

 

Tom laughed and pushed a lock of long black of hair behind the god’s ear. “I look like you in all this leather.”

 

Loki chuckled and kissed him. “Let’s not pretend that there isn’t a healthy dose of narcissism in this relationship, my love.”

 

“‘Healthy’ might be debatable.”

 

The god ran his fingers through Tom’s beard, up into his curls. “Perhaps.” He leaned in for another kiss. “I’ve never cared.”

 

Tom gripped Loki’s hips and flipped them so that the god’s back was on the mat. Tom would never have been able to do the maneuver if Loki resisted, but the god was always content to be on the bottom as well as on top. “Neither have I.” The next kiss was fierce, predatory.

 

Loki tangled the fingers of one hand in Tom’s hair, the other at his waist, and pulled Tom down so that their chests were pressed together. “How fortunate for both of us.”

 

“My beautiful god.”

 

“My beautiful mortal.”

 

Tom laughed and tugged at Loki’s tunic. “Can you teach me how to vanish clothing?”

 

“Hrmmm… let’s see if you can figure it out.” Loki magically stripped away Tom’s armor, slowly, one piece at a time. First the arm guards, boots, and grieves. Each piece tingled as it vanished, like electrified velvet, warm, soft, and shivery. Tom shuddered as his tunic vanished; his skin had never felt so naked. Loki ran seidr-filled hands up over Tom's chest.

 

“Cheater.” Tom bit his lip as the god stroked his nipples with fingertips that sparkled with magic.

 

Loki chuckled. “Does this come as a surprise?”

 

“I thought you were meant to be teaching me?” The heavy leather trousers vanished, leaving his legs bare and alive with sensation.

 

“I am.” Loki ran his hands down Tom’s sides, and gripped his still-clad hips. “Demonstration is a very good method of instruction.” Another flash of magic flowed between the god’s hands, and his pants vanished. Tom had been more than half-hard already, but the sensuous flow of magic over his arse, cock, and balls, brought him the rest of the way. He leaned down and capture the god’s lips with his own.

 

“It’s very distracting, darling.”

 

“I am sorry.”

 

Tom bit Loki’s lower lip and the god hissed and kissed back. He wrapped one hand around the back of Tom’s head, fingers entwined with his curls. Tom pulled away a moment later, breathing hard. “I think…” Tom focused the best he could, closed his eyes, and _twisted._ He felt Loki’s armor vanish with its own tingle, then bare skin below him. Loki’s cock was trapped between his arse and the god’s own stomach.

 

“Oh well done, my love.” Loki bucked up, grinding himself against Tom. “You certainly are picking things up quickly.”

 

“I have an excellent teacher.” Tom went in for another kiss. He teased the god’s lips, the inside of his mouth, and their tongues tangled together. Loki moaned and writhed against him. Tom pulled away to look down; Loki’s eyes were wide, pupils huge, cheeks flushed. Tom grinned at the sight of his lover so aroused already. “And whatever you were told, sex is an excellent motivator.”

 

The god smiled and ran his hands up Tom’s back with a light scratch of fingernails. “The carrot rather than the stick?”

 

Tom squirmed in his husband’s lap. “Substantial carrot.”

 

Loki’s laughter echoed through the room until Tom silenced him with another kiss. He felt Loki spell the doors locked.

 

Tom focused on the expanse of pale flesh below him. He infused his hands with the same tingling energy that Loki’s had and traced patterns on the god’s skin. Loki gasped and moaned as Tom ran his hands up his chest, drew small circles over his nipples, which peaked and pebbled under his fingertips.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Yes.” Loki hissed and looked up through his lashes. “Oh Norns, yes. More.”

 

“Hmmm… can you show me?”

 

Loki wrapped his hand around Tom’s cock and a jolt of pure sensation flowed through him. It was like an electric shock, but not at all painful. “Ahh! Wha…”

 

“Shall I do it again?” Loki’s voice was rough. “I’ve been told that repetition is also excellent for learning.”

 

“I…” The god didn’t wait for a proper reply and another tide of magic flooded Tom’s senses. Hot and tight, tingling and soft. “Ooooh God.” He shifted up and back so that Loki’s cock sprang free from where it had been trapped under him. He wrapped long fingers around both of them. Loki whined and thrust against his hand and cock. “Let me try that, darling.” The god squirmed and moaned, but didn’t thrust again. Tom drew more power into his hand, focused, then released it as he drew his hand along both their cocks. The sensation took his breath away and he groaned.

 

Loki cried out, bucked up and grasped Tom’s shoulders to draw him down into a frantic, biting kiss. “Again.”

 

Tom obliged. Loki mewled against his lips as he writhed. He muttered something under his breath, then slid his own hand under Tom’s, up the length of both of them, leaving behind slick, tingling warmth. Tom bit his lip and moaned at the feeling, then slid his hand back down over their freshly lubed cocks. They were both so slick, he wanted to just fuck his hand and Loki's hard length until they both came screaming, and not worry about any magic tricks. Up and down, slow, then fast, a twist of the wrist pulling around the heads before slipping back down again.

 

Loki whined. “Do it…”

 

Tom’s voice was rough and panting. “It’s very hard to concentrate.”

 

The god squirmed and keened as Tom’s thumb swept along the head of his cock. “Pr… practice makes perfect.”

 

Tom chuckled and sat up a little. He held himself up with his left arm as his right moved over them again and again. He was getting so close, and that jolt of magic was amazing, so… A small trickle of power slipped out of his hand, a buzz of sensation along with the tight, slick, grip. Loki thrust against him. The god’s hands bled his own magic into Tom’s arse and chest. Loki played with his nipples, sparking magic into him in short bursts. It felt amazing, but it also gave him an idea. He used the movement of his own body, thrusting against his hand and his lover’s cock. The power swelling as his fingers swept over the heads, down to a trickle as he stroked the shafts.

 

“Oh, Norns yes. Yes. That’s… that’s perfect.” Loki’s back arched up off the mat. Tom moved his hand faster, poured more magic into them. “Oh yes, yes.” Loki’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open. “My… oh my love… oh my sweetest mor... oh ohaaaaahh!”

 

Loki’s cry spiralled up into a scream as he came. He spilled over Tom’s hand and stomach, screaming and thrusting helplessly against him. The human wasn’t far behind his god. He thrust into his hand once, twice more, poured a jolt of magic into them, and he was coming. He screamed his own orgasm as he spurted onto Loki’s chest, painting the god with white stripes. He collapsed a moment later onto Loki, panting into his hair.

 

They lay on the mats for a long moment, neat still save for deep gasping breaths.

 

“Sweet Norns, you're a fast study.”

 

Tom laughed. “As I said, I have an excellent teacher and promising rewards for success.”

 

“Mmmm.” Loki wrapped his arms around Tom’s shoulders and waist. “Sometimes the lesson is its own reward.” He rolled them over so that they lay on their sides, facing one another. Loki propped his head up with one hand, the other stroked Tom's s side. “How are you feeling?”

 

Tom mirrored the god's posture, but ran his fingers through Loki's hair. “Relaxed?”

 

The god smiled and leaned into the caress. “Not surprising. Anything else?”

 

“Is there anything else I should be feeling?”

 

“Tired? Hungry?”

 

Tom thought a moment. “No more tired than I usually am. A bit peckish, perhaps.”

 

“You've expended a fair amount of magical energy in addition to physical. You should eat sooner rather than later.”

 

Tom glanced at the clock on the far wall. “An early supper then?”

 

“We should clean up first.”

 

“We're both a bit sticky.”

 

Loki ran a finger along Tom's chest and stomach. “And covered in sweat.”

 

"Proper shower?”

 

“Together?”

 

“Of course.” Tom leaned in and kissed the god.

 

“Yes.” Loki hissed against his lips. A hot/cold tingle enveloped them and they were back in their bedroom, reclining on the bed instead of the padded mats of the dojo.

 

Tom drew Loki up and out of bed and into the en suite. Into the cobalt and emerald glass-tiled shower. Under the perfect spray of water. They soaped each other clean, taking their time to enjoy the quiet moment together before facing the world again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The lessons continued. It was clear that Loki wasn’t going to run out of new things to teach him any time soon, but Tom was already able to do more than the fictional Loki of the Marvel films could. He wasn’t as adept at illusions as either version of the god - he did better with substance than light - but he was able to manipulate physical objects easily. Loki continued to teach him to fight as well. Tom knew his own strength now, and if he left bruises behind sometimes, it was intentional, not an accident. 

 

It seemed like only yesterday that Tom realized he’d stopped aging, but it was February again. The previous year had slipped past like water. Fifty-one felt like nothing. Loki did more tests and concluded that Tom’s new natural lifespan would likely be upwards of two thousand years. 

 

The god was ecstatic. Tom was… unsettled. 

 

In a hundred years, everyone he knew now would be dead, except Loki. His family, his friends, gone. And he would still be in the prime of his life. Likely he would still look exactly the same as he did now - perpetually thirty-seven. 

 

This was something Loki couldn’t really understand. The god had formed few attachments to humans other than himself. They’d both taken other lovers over the years - collectively and individually - but no one had stayed longer than a year or two at the most. Honestly, nobody could keep up with either of them. Tom now understood why Loki had been so happy when Tom’s strength and stamina had increased. Mortals were just so… fragile. 

 

Tom suspected that the god still thought of the majority of humanity as being akin to goldfish, but he found it hard to fault Loki in that perspective now. They  _ had _ to plan for the long term, not just tomorrow. Not just because they’d be there five hundred years from now, but to care for the mortals who would be alive then as well. Humans had been thinking in the short term for centuries, and it had done irreparable damage to the planet and to humanity as a whole. They couldn’t afford to  _ not _ plan in centuries. 

 

Which included some questions that Tom hadn’t exactly wanted to face. 

 

They lay in bed, curled around one another in a post-coital haze when Tom decided to broach a subject he’d been avoiding for years. “Loki, what do you think about children?”

 

The god started. “What about them?”

 

“Do you want any?”

 

“I…” Loki swallowed hard. “Perhaps. I’d assumed that eventually we would wish to have someone take on the mantle of crown prince or princess, but I hadn’t given it much thought.” 

 

“But beyond continuity of the throne?” 

 

“It’s highly doubtful I could have children with a human.” 

 

“No little demigods running around on your home Midgard?” 

 

Loki chuckled. “No.” 

 

Tom snickered, and decided he wasn’t going to bring up any of the Norse mythology he knew about Loki’s children. 

 

“Not to mention…” 

 

When Loki didn’t continue after a moment, Tom shifted so he could look at the god more easily. “Yes?”

 

Loki met his gaze, then looked away, biting his lip. “Now that I know how… painful using the Tesseract to enhance a human is, I would not wish that on anyone else I love.” 

 

“But without it, any child of ours would be normal. Vulnerable.” 

 

“Child of yours, my love.” 

 

“Ours.” Tom kissed the top of Loki’s head. “Whether we adopted or I fathered them directly, they would be ours.” He could feel the god smile against his chest. 

 

“What of you? Do you have a burning desire to have children?”

 

“I…” Tom frowned up at the ceiling. “Perhaps? If you’d asked me ten years ago, I would have said ‘yes’, but now... I’m not so sure. I agree with you that I would prefer not to put anyone else through being changed by the Tesseract, but the idea of having a child that I would outlive by millenia… No. Maybe when we’re older we’ll feel differently.” 

 

“When we actually need an heir.” 

 

“Exactly.” 

 

o0o

 

Tom slipped his mobile back into his pocket with shaking hands. He clasped them together to calm the tremors and sent out a magical “ping” to find Loki. The god was  _ down _ and  _ east. _ Likely in his workroom then. He walked through the palace halls in a daze until he reached the ancient oak door and knocked. 

 

“Come in.”

 

Tom opened the door and stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He stared at Loki, who was drawing some sort of elaborate diagram on a huge sheet of paper on the floor. Tom found that he couldn’t speak; he didn’t know where to even start. He stood and watched the god work, unable to break the silence. Finally, Loki looked up. He smiled, frowned, then got to his feet. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I…” 

 

Loki was at his side in a second. “Has something happened?” 

 

Tom gave a mute nod. 

 

“Something… distressing, but not… I’m afraid your expression is very confusing, my dearest. You’ll have to tell me.” 

 

Tom stifled a laugh. “I… I’m not sure where to start.”

 

“At the beginning?” 

 

“I wish I had the presence of mind to make a joke about the big bang, but I’m afraid I don’t.”

 

Loki chuckled, pulled Tom close and kissed him. “In your own time, my love.” 

 

Tom took a deep breath and leaned against Loki’s shoulder. “So… you recall the other day we were talking about children?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Well… That decision was just taken out of our hands.” 

 

Loki pulled away just enough so that he could see Tom’s face. The god’s eyes darted over his expression, reading Tom like the master statesman he was. “One of your mistresses is pregnant.” 

 

Tom nodded. He honestly had no idea how Loki would react. He wasn’t sure how  _ he _ was reacting. He did not expect the wide grin and delighted bubble of laughter the god gave before drawing Tom into bone crushing hug. “That’s amazing.” Loki spoke quietly into his hair. “Wonderful.” 

 

He laughed as the tension drained out of his body. He wrapped his arms around Loki in return. “I wasn’t sure what you’d think.”

 

“You’re going to be a father, how could I not be delighted?” 

 

“Darling,  _ we’re _ going to be fathers. I meant that.” 

 

Loki held him tighter. “Even better.” He kissed Tom’s cheek and pulled away again. “You’re quite certain of everything?”

 

“The baby is certainly mine and appears to be healthy. She’s only a few months along, but everything looks… good.” 

 

“And she’s fine with giving the child to us?”

 

Tom nodded. “She never expected this. We were careful, but… apparently not careful enough. I’m convinced that this was just an accident, not some ploy.” 

 

“It’s not as though I’d set you aside for any reason. Certainly not in favor of some human woman.”

 

Tom chuckled. “No. Nor I you. So.” He looked up and met Loki’s gaze. “We have an heir.” 

 

Loki grinned. “We have a child.” 

 

“Soon, anyway.” 

 

“Soon.” Loki made a sound that only could be described as a giggle, swept Tom up into his arms and pulled him into an impromptu dance. They spun around one another only to collapse down into another tight hug. 

 

“I’m glad you’re happy about this.”

 

“Why would I not be?”

 

“Well, we had decided against trying to have a child anytime soon. And…”

 

Loki pulled away to look at him. “And?”

 

“Ah, well.” Tom ran a hand over his face. “I don’t know how I’d feel if you had a child with someone else. I might be rather jealous of that.” 

 

“Dearest, I’ve explained all this many times before, the culture I was raised in has no expectation of monogamy. I’ve never minded you taking other lovers.”

 

“Nor I you, but having a baby is a bit different that just having sex, or even a serious relationship.” 

 

Loki nodded. “True. However, even I were to shift into my female form, I wouldn’t be able to carry a child to term, assuming it were even possible for us to conceive, which I doubt. Besides, I would rather not bring a half-giant child into the world.” 

 

Tom frowned. “I would rather that than…”

 

The god held up a hand. “It isn’t possible, so we shouldn’t dwell. My point is that I certainly don’t mind. On the contrary, I’m thrilled. I was always a touch envious of Volstagg’s brood.” 

 

Tom laughed at the image of Loki up to his neck in children which popped into his head. “Let’s start with one and see how that goes.” 

 

“Agreed.” Loki giggled again and pulled Tom into another hug. “I can’t wait.” 

 

He nodded. “To think, we only talking about this a few weeks ago.” 

 

“I can’t help but feel that the Norns have a plan for us.”

 

“Hopefully it’s a good one.”

 

Loki shrugged. “Fate shall work as it does. Only time will tell.”

 

“We’ve been very lucky.” 

 

“Yes, in so far as finding one another, but we’ve worked very hard to achieve what we have.”

 

“For the most part, yes.” Tom nodded. “But this was an accident.” 

 

“A happy accident.” Loki kissed him. “Like our meeting. You see why I feel the Norns are guiding our fates?” 

 

“I do see.” Tom chuckled. “You’ve cheated fate so many times before, I wonder if it even applies to you.” 

 

The god gave him a small, crooked smile. “Cheating death is not the same as cheating fate. The Norns have taken their toll from me many times.” 

 

“Yes darling, I know. Hopefully they’ll be kind to us now.”

 

“As I said, only time will tell.” 

  
  


o0o

 

Rumour surrounding “the heir” circulated in the press far earlier than either of them expected. Likely one of the servants overheard them talking and went to the media. It was fine, but speculation was rampant about where this mysterious baby was coming from. It was semi-public knowledge that they both had lovers in addition to one another. That sort of thing was very hard to keep quiet, especially since Loki had no shame about it whatsoever. Tom was naturally a very private person, and had years of experience hiding his relationships from the press before he ever became king at Loki’s side. 

 

The god was perfectly adept at hiding his liaisons - an incestuious relationship which lasted for centuries that no one knew about spoke to that - but the god didn’t care. Loki thought the way that humans conducted their relationships was ridiculous and wasn’t afraid to say so. So rumours about Loki’s “affairs” leaked and created a scandal, which was quashed a few days later when Tom announced that he’d known the whole time that Loki had other relationships, they both did, and it was fine. This ruffled some conservative feathers, but they did that every day as it was. 

 

All of that had been years ago, but now it all bubbled back up again. This time, it was speculated that Tom had an affair, and that a child resulted. That Loki was furious, and was going to kill him, the mother, and the infant. Or imprison everyone. And torture them. Or he was going to divorce Tom so that Tom could marry his mistress, or so  _ Loki _ could marry the mistress or… 

 

It was all a bit ridiculous. 

 

They held a press conference to address the rampant rumours, and probably start a few more. They simply told the truth, that Tom had fathered a child with a woman who would not be joining the royal family and wished to remain out of the spotlight. Loki would formally adopt the baby and the child would become heir to the throne. 

 

Naturally there were those that objected that a bastard would be heir. Tom pointed out quite rightly that they  _ couldn't _ have a “legitimate” heir by normal standards, and that this was much like if they'd acquired a surrogate. That the woman was his mistress was irrelevant. There had been no infidelity; Loki had actually joined them on a couple of occasions, though they didn’t bring  _ that _ up to the media. Besides, even if he had cheated, it wasn't as though a king’s biblow hadn't taken the crown before. 

 

The wild speculation quieted down into a murmur of quiet resentment. 

 

Months passed and they learned that the baby was a girl. She was developing a bit slowly, but she was perfectly healthy besides that. Loki regularly checked on her with magic in addition to the best medical knowledge on the planet. The god wasn’t concerned, but as her due date came and went, Tom began to panic. Loki’s reassurances weren’t really enough to calm him. The god was far more familiar with human biology that he had been when he’d arrived on Earth, but healing magic wasn’t really his forte. Unfortunately it wasn’t Tom’s either.   

 

He felt rather sorry for his now-former mistress who had to put up with being heavily pregnant for an extra four weeks and Loki and himself hovering over her like cats with one kitten. The god worked with the doctors, and they came to the conclusion that somehow the child wasn’t completely human, most likely because of Tom’s altered DNA. This changed the growth rate and gestation period. Rather than inducing the birth, they let things run their course. 

 

Finally, she was born. Tom had never been so nervous in his life. Loki kicked him out of the birthing room after he made too much of a nuisance of himself, only to let him back in several hours later when the baby actually made her appearance. The infant screamed her little head off as the cold air hit her tiny body. The midwife handed her to Tom; a red, wriggling, squashed-looking angel. He and Loki held her together, wrapped around one another as well as their daughter. 

 

“She’s beautiful.” Loki’s voice was choked with tears. 

 

“She is.” Tom was crying himself. His heart felt like it was going to explode. “I…” He’d never loved anything so much, so quickly. “Look how perfect her little hands are.”

 

Loki chuckled. “Watch out for her nails, they’ll be like razors.” 

 

“I can take it.” Tom held out a finger, and she grabbed onto it. “Oh God.” Tom tucked his face against Loki’s shoulder and neck. “I’ve never felt anything like this.”

 

“Neither have I.” Loki kissed his forehead, which is all the god could reach. “She’s amazing.” 

 

Tom looked over at their daughter’s mother and smiled at her. “Thank you.”

 

She smiled back and gave them a tired nod. “I won’t be volunteering for that again, but you’re welcome.” 

 

Tom chuckled and turned his attention back to his tiny, perfect daughter. 

 

They named her Katherine Frigga Diana Hiddleston-Lokisdottir, and she quickly became Kate. Photos of the royal family went out to the public, and the world fell in love with Princess Kate almost as much as her fathers had. Once she got past the squished and red stage, she had a halo of wispy blonde curls and huge blue-green eyes. Tom could see his own cheekbones under the layer of baby-fat on her face. If there had been any doubts as to who her father was, they were instantly banished by seeing Tom and Kate together. 

 

Kate grew slowly, but was ahead in terms of cognitive development. Neither Loki nor Tom had spent too much time with babies in the past, but of course they both researched as much as they could from all the sources they could find. Loki realized that her developmental rate was somewhere between human and Asier, but closer to human. The god’s tests weren’t completely conclusive, but it seemed likely that Kate would have a longer lifespan than a normal human to go with her slow growth rate. They both met this revelation with relief. 

 

One of the chief privileges of rank and basically unlimited funds was that they could have nannies take care of Kate as often as needed. Ruling the world didn’t leave one with much time to change the baby’s diaper. They both tried to be there as much as possible though, and Kate recognized them both right away, in addition to her other caregivers. 

 

Tom’s magical training came to a halt since every spare moment was spent with the baby. Tom’s physical training couldn’t be ignored, since without regular sparring with Loki Tom got over-tense and likely to lose his temper. And if those sparring sessions tended to end up with one of them fucking the other into the workout mats, well, that was fine with everyone. 

 

One evening after supper, Tom and Loki were spending time in the nursery, playing with Kate. Her motor control was pretty much where it should be for a seven-month old, though she was still small. Tom held her in his arms while Loki created illusory sparkles in the air above her. Kate quickly learned she couldn’t touch the sparkles - she stopped trying to catch them after two failed attempts where her chubby little hand went through the green stars - but she watched them with huge eyes as they danced. She giggled madly as one swept down and touched her nose. She looked at Loki, reached out to him with tiny fingers, and distinctly said: “Dada.” 

 

Loki’s mouth dropped open and the stars vanished. 

 

Kate’s eyes went back to where the sparkles had been. “Dada, stah?” 

 

Tom and Loki looked at one another, utterly gobsmacked. “She can tell you’re creating them.” 

 

“She called me Dada.” 

 

Tom laughed and kissed his husband. “Our daughter has magical talent and you’re hung up on her calling you ‘Dada’.” 

 

Kate focused on Loki again. “Stah?” 

 

“Yes little one, I’m sorry.” Loki waved a hand and the dancing stars reappeared. Kate giggle and clapped, blue-green eyes reflecting the magic as she watched, a huge, gummy grin on her face. 

 

“I’m a little jealous.” 

 

Loki chuckled and kissed Tom’s temple. “You’ll just have to practice your illusions more.” 

 

“A new incentive.” He jiggled Kate in his arms and she giggled. “What are you going to call me, angel?” 

 

She looked up at Tom and met his eyes. “Papa.” 

 

“I…” Tom carefully gathered the tiny girl to his chest and kissed her forehead. “Oh sweetheart.” 

 

A little hand patted his cheek. “Papa.” 

 

“I was still first,” Loki muttered in his ear. 

 

Tom tried to laugh and cry at the same time and ended up hiccoughing instead. “Shut it.” 

 

Loki laughed and took Kate out of his arms while Tom found a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. The god tossed her into the air and caught her easily. She giggled madly and clapped. 

 

“She’s never going to get to sleep if you keep doing that.” 

 

“I don’t care.” Loki tossed her one more time, then brought her up to his chest, head cradled against his shoulder. “Our daughter just said her first three words, it’s a momentous occasion.” 

 

“True enough.” Tom arranged himself against Loki’s side so he could look at Kate easily. She looked back and smiled. He ran a hand over her head, ruffling her short curls. Her hair was so much lighter than his own: white-blond, almost colorless. She yawned and closed her eyes, tucking her head against Loki’s shoulder. “Did you use magic to put her to sleep?” 

 

“Would I do that?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Well yes, I would. But I didn’t.” 

 

Tom laughed. “Alright. Let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth.” 

 

Loki settled Kate into her crib. She sighed, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and started to snore very softly. The pair crept from the nursery and gently closed the door behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, the Norns (me) do not have a good plan for them. 
> 
>  
> 
> All info on babies acquired from WebMD and distorted for my purposes.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Papa, look what Daddy taught me!” Kate ran into Tom’s study at full speed, an illusory snake on her arm. “Look!” The snake slithered over her arm and shoulder and hissed. She was probably trying for “menacing” but it came out rather cute. She clambered up onto his lap to show it off better. 

 

“That’s excellent sweetheart.” Tom kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Very well done. I can’t make a snake half as nice as that.”

 

Kate smiled, showing off several missing teeth. She was nearly seven, but was physiologically closer to five, and cognitively closer to nine. “Daddy says that all I have to do is practice lots and I can make a giant snake!”

 

Tom laughed. “How big a snake?”

 

“This big.” Kate stretched her arms out as wide as they’d go, then sent golden sparks out of her hands to go another couple of meters in either direction. 

 

“That’s a very big snake.” 

 

“Like an anaconda!” 

 

“You shouldn’t settle for anything smaller than a titanoboa.” 

 

“What’s that?”

 

Tom pulled his computer forward and looked up an article about the extinct snake. Kate oohed and aahed at the reconstructed images. 

 

“Did Daddy tell you to come find me?”

 

“Yes Papa.” 

 

“Did he say he was coming up after you?’

 

“Yes Papa.” Kate clicked on a link to a video of a giant snake eating a capybara. “Ooooh.” 

 

Tom chuckled. Kate’s most recent obsession was with snakes of all kinds. Loki naturally encouraged this. The god regaled their daughter with tales of Asgardian serpents as big or bigger than the titanoboa and how he and his childhood companions took them on. Tom wasn’t certain how much Loki was making up, but Kate was entranced. 

 

Of course, last year she'd been obsessed with horses and unicorns. Kate was very annoyed that unicorns weren't real and asked Loki to make one for her. The god carefully explained that he could add a horn to a horse, but that wouldn't make it a real unicorn. She'd gone off equines immediately and moved on to snakes. 

 

Tom sometimes wondered if someone was secretly giving her books on Norse mythology. 

 

“Papa, why aren't there snakes this big anymore?” 

 

“That's an excellent question, sweetheart. Why don't you look it up?” 

 

Kate nodded and typed the question into Tom's computer. She'd been reading since she was three, and absorbed new knowledge like a sponge. Tom knew he was fairly clever, but it seemed likely that Kate was a genius by human standards. He was forever grateful for all of the advantages his station brought; Kate had the best education money could buy. 

 

Of course it wasn't all titanoboas and unicorns. If Kate lost her temper, only he or Loki could properly calm her down. She was stubborn and wouldn’t take “no” for an answer if she thought she was right. She didn’t care for other children either; she thought they were boring.

 

She scanned the article quickly before she spoke. “It looks like there are a bunch of theories.” 

 

“That's often the case. What do you think?” 

 

“Hrmmm. It says that it was hotter back then.” 

 

“That's true. Why do you think that would matter?” 

 

Kate looked up at him. “Cuz snakes are reptiles and can't make their own heat?” 

 

There was movement at the door and Loki walked in. “Very good, sweetheart. Anything else?” 

 

“Well… I bet there were more things for it to eat too.” 

 

“Good. Now, why would a creature get big like that at all?” 

 

Loki came over to them, kissed the top of Kate's head, then kissed Tom. 

 

She smiled up at the god, “hi Daddy,” then looked back to Tom. “Cuz they can?” 

 

Tom laughed. “There are lots of scientists who think basically that. But think about what being big gets you.” 

 

“You can reach up high?” She glanced between Tom and Loki. “You and Daddy can both reach up way higher than me.” 

 

Tom chuckled. “Do snakes reach?” 

 

“Well, they don't have arms, so maybe not.” She tucked her thumb under her chin and lay a finger over her lips. She looked so much like Loki that Tom had to smother another laugh. “So they can eat other big things?” 

 

“Excellently reasoned. That’s probably the main factor. There used to be a lot more big animals than there are today.” 

 

“Like dinosaurs?” 

 

“Yes, though dinosaurs died out a long long time ago. Long before this.” 

 

“Even longer ago than Daddy was born?” 

 

Loki turned away. His shoulders were shaking. 

 

Tom smiled. “Much older than Daddy.” 

 

“So you've never seen a dinosaur?” 

 

Loki managed control himself enough to respond. “Not a live one, no. Just fossils and reconstructions like you’ve seen.”

 

“Were there dinosaurs on Asgard?” 

 

“No, dinosaurs are native to Earth. I've seen plenty of monsters, but no dinosaurs.” 

 

“Oh.” Kate nodded to herself. “May I have a story about monsters?” 

 

“Yes you may.” Loki picked her up out of Tom's lap. “If you promise to go to bed quietly, you may have two stories.” 

 

“Okay!” 

 

Loki grinned at Tom and carried Kate out of the study with him. 

 

By the time he joined them in the nursery, Loki was wrapping up the first story. Kate looked tiny in her big bed, pink and blue duvet up to her chin. Loki sat on the edge facing her and an illusion of a bilgesnipe charged across the covers. She giggled as it tossed its head and vanished. 

 

“What would you like for your second story, little one?” 

 

“Tell me about how you and Papa met?” 

 

“You've heard that story a hundred times.” 

 

“Nuh uh.” 

 

“I've counted.” 

 

“No you haven't. Besides, it's my favorite.”

 

“Fine, one more time.” Loki smiled and sat back. “Many years before you were born, I lived in another world, a different universe. There was an Earth much like this one, but full of magicians, heroes and villains.” 

 

Kate interrupted here. She always did. “Which were you, Daddy?” 

 

“Ah, now that depends on who you asked. I've always been a magician, but hero or villain depends on your point of view.” 

 

“And when you asked,” Tom added a quiet mutter.

 

Loki grinned at him. “Even heroes have their villainous moments, and villains their heroic ones.” He turned back to Kate. “So, after many adventures - both good and bad - I found myself battling another magician called Doctor Strange. The mortal sorcerer and I fought for hours. We were evenly matched, and had to draw on all the resources we had to try and gain the upper hand.” 

 

Kate's eyes went wide. “Did you use the Tesseract?” 

 

Loki chuckled. “You know I did.” 

 

“I like that bit.” 

 

“It's a good bit,” Tom agreed. 

 

“So I drew on the power of the Tesseract to escape my enemy, even as he drew on the power of his own Stone. The magics entwined, and I was thrown out of my own universe and into this one.” 

 

“And you met Papa!” 

 

“I did, but not right away. Although I landed in the same city as your father, we didn't meet for weeks.” Loki looked over at Tom and smiled. “Had I known to look for him, I would have, but he found me first.” 

 

Kate giggled. “Tell me.” 

 

“Would you like to skip all the fighting?” 

 

“Yes. Get to the good bit!” 

 

Loki chuckled. “The last time I told you this story, you only wanted to hear about the fighting.” 

 

“I want to hear the nice bits this time.” 

 

Tom came to sit on the other side of the bed. “The nice parts are nicer when the less-nice bits there too, you know.”

 

Kate rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked down at Kate. “May I continue?” She nodded. “Very well, when I arrived in this realm, I saw that this world had been abused by its inhabitants, and decided to use my skills and talents to make the planet better. Those who were already in power didn’t care for that, so they approached your father to help stop me.” 

 

This was a vast oversimplification of what had actually happened, but a seven year old, no matter how clever, wasn’t ready for the full story. 

 

“Because Papa used to pretend to be you?”

 

Tom chuckled. “Close enough.” 

 

Loki echoed the chuckle. “Indeed. Soon it became clear to Papa that the governments didn’t want peace, they wanted to kill me, so he came to talk to me himself.” 

 

“And that was brave?”

 

“It was very brave. He thought I might kill him, but he came anyway.” Loki looked up and met Tom’s gaze. “I thought I was dreaming when I first saw him. I’d never seen anyone so beautiful before.” 

 

Tom smiled. “I wasn’t particularly beautiful at the time.” 

 

“You were, you just didn’t realize it.” 

 

Tom shook his head. “It wasn’t my best look. Let’s leave it at that.” 

 

“As you wish.” Loki looked back to their daughter. “Once I set eyes on your father, I knew that I would do anything for him. He was so kind, so accepting. We talked for hours.”

 

“And you fell in love?” 

 

“Yes little one, we fell in love.” 

 

“And you got me?”

 

Loki smiled. “That was much later, but yes.” 

 

“And Daddy, you adopted me because you loved me sooooo much!” 

 

Tom had explained Kate’s parentage to her a long time ago, probably earlier than he should have, but she was confused by most people having a mother and a father rather than two fathers. That Loki had adopted her was an important part of that story. Honestly, it was probably more vital to Loki than it was to Kate. They would never lie to her, certainly not about something like that, and she would always know that she was loved and accepted for who she was. 

 

The god smiled. “Yes, child of my heart. Because you were wanted and needed. We didn’t expect you, but we needed you and we love you dearly.” 

 

Kate grinned her gap-tooth smile. 

 

Loki kissed her forehead. “Time to sleep now.”

 

“Will you read me a story, Papa?”

 

“Tomorrow night, sweetheart; you’ve already gotten two stories. That’s what you agreed to.” 

 

She gave him a token pout. “Okay.” 

 

Loki got up, kissed the top of Kate’s head and went to the door. 

 

Tom kissed her cheek, and she giggled. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Papa. Goodnight Daddy.” 

 

“Goodnight little one.”

 

Tom clicked the lights off as he went out the door, leaving their daughter to sleep. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Whispers discontent came from all over the Middle East; that area had always been a problem for them. The factors were numerous and complex: fossil fuels were now less important, certain Islamic practices banned, others flouted by the kings themselves… What it all came down to was that insurgency happened there more than anywhere else, so discontent was nothing new. There was little they could do about it save for what they were already doing. The combined forces of religion and economics, along with a perceived lack of power meant that the Middle East was even more of a powder keg than it had been in Tom’s youth, which was saying something. 

 

However, it wasn’t just there, although goodness knows that would have been enough. The Russian government was on the edge of collapse again. The United States seemed to be on the brink of another civil war. Huge swaths of South America were in turmoil. China grumbled - China always grumbled - and large areas of Africa seemed on the brink of revolt. 

 

Protests were fine. As long as they were peaceful, marches and the like were always allowed. The same went for social media; people could talk all they wanted. 

 

An attack on embassies was another matter. 

 

It was coordinated: seven embassies in seven countries all over the world, all attacked simultaneously. It was a disaster. Loki teleported out to survey the damage and deal with the fallout. 

 

That’s when the missiles launched at the capital. 

 

The warning siren went off while the weapons were still about ten minutes away. The defense systems blasted most of the invading missiles out of the air, but a dozen evaded the defensive bombardament and continued their deadly flight towards the palace. Rocketry hadn’t advanced much in the last twenty years, so they had a bit of time. Tom scooped Kate up and headed down into the base of the palace. They had a bunker, reinforced with steel, concrete and magic. He phoned Loki on the way. 

 

The god didn’t pick up. 

 

“Loki, come home now, the palace is being attacked, we need you. Twelve incoming missiles. We’ve got ten minutes.” He hung up and dialed again. And again. And again. 

 

He shoved Kate through the reinforced doorway into the bunker and phoned Loki one more time. As soon as he entered the door shut behind them, the signal would be lost. They’d be cut off. A panicked scream came from inside and Tom felt the mobile slip from his sweaty hand. A second later, the scream went silent.

 

Tom dove into the bunker. Five invaders armed with guns. Two of them were standing over Kate’s limp body. 

 

Red engulfed Tom’s vision. Was she…? No, there was no time to think about that now. He swallowed his scream. Rage filled him, pumped through his veins with the adrenaline. Like fire. He would not be the one to burn. 

 

The soldiers all pointed their weapons at him, but he barely noticed. All he saw was his daughter’s motionless form. The man closest to him had a pistol drawn. In a single fluid motion he leapt towards the man, kicked the gun out of his hand, and dove under the incoming gunfire. The sound sound was a deafening cacophony in the enclosed metal shell of the bunker. If he still had mortal eardrums, they would have burst in his head. 

 

Tom’s fist lashed out and collided into the groin of the nearest man with bone-crushing strength. He crumpled with a whimper. The next leveled his rifle at Tom and took a shot. Tom sidestepped the bullet and delivered a kick to his attacker’s kneecap. It shattered with a satisfying crunch and a scream. The next left himself open for a kidney punch, and he went down too. The last exchanged desperate, panicked looks and bolted for the door. 

 

_ No, _ Tom thought, in perfect calm amidst his haze of fury.  _ It’s too late for that. Far too late. _

 

He grabbed them as they tried to run past, and pulled them close. One of them cried out, maybe to curse his assaulting god-warrior, maybe to beg for his life. Tom didn’t give him time. One by one, he broke each of their necks. A quick jerk to the chin while the back was braced against his chest. Loki taught him the move ages ago, over Tom's protests. He'd never need to kill anyone. Wouldn't want to. Didn't even want to know how.

 

But now...

 

The first one Tom had incapacitated struggled to his feet and staggered towards the door. Tom swept up a knife from one of the corpses that lay in front of him and and hurled. The assassin crumpled beside his fellows, knife protruding from his spine. Blood gushed from the wound, like it too was desperate to escape. 

 

The attacker Tom had punched in the kidney wasn’t moving at all. The last, with the broken leg, tried to surrender. 

 

Tom snapped his neck too. 

 

He dropped down next to Kate and felt for a pulse. He tried to pouring what energy he had left into her. 

 

There was nothing. 

 

No breath. 

 

No pulse. 

 

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he gathered the little girl into his arms. He’d failed her. His own flesh and blood had died because he wasn’t fast enough. Clever enough. Careful enough. 

 

The door to the bunker still gaped open, like a wound. He didn’t care. Kate was dead and he’d happily follow her when the missiles crashed down and destroyed everything they’d built together. 

 

Loki was gone. Probably dead, since he wasn’t here. Maybe it was better that he didn’t have to see this. See their daughter dead, and Tom broken amidst the shattered bodies of his victims. Tom sank to the floor.

 

He had nothing left. 

 

o0o

 

Loki’s welcome had been… overly warm at the Cairo embassy. It wasn’t until twenty insurgents lay dead at his feet that he was able to deal with the constant buzz of the mobile in his pocket. By then it’d stopped ringing. One voicemail, seven missed calls all from Tom. 

 

He teleported back to the palace without listening to the message; it was obvious there was an attack in progress. He saw the missiles as soon as he arrived and opened a portal below them. The hole in space gobbled up the airborne weapons before they could do any damage. Loki took a moment to redirect them back to the points of origin, close enough that it was unlikely SAMs would be able to take them out. Missile silos were so terribly explosive. 

 

Once he's double checked for additional incoming, Loki listened to the voicemail and called Tom back. There was no answer. That was only mildly alarming. Wireless signals couldn't get into the bunker, so that's where he headed. Another quick teleport brought Loki to the corridor. 

 

The stench of death met him. 

 

“Tom?” Loki raced down the hallway. “Kate?” The bunker door hung open. Three people in black Kevlar lay in the doorway. Loki put on another burst of speed and skidded to a halt outside the door. All three were dead. Irrelevant. He leapt over them into the supposed safe-haven of the bunker. 

 

Tom sat in the middle of the room, head bowed. Kate was cradled in his lap. Tom's shoulders were shaking.

 

Kate wasn't moving. 

 

Loki ignored the two remaining soldiers. One was dead, the other unconscious. 

 

“Tom?” 

 

The human looked up. Tears poured down his face, but his expression was completely blank. “Are we dead?” 

 

“What? No.” Loki took a careful step towards him. 

 

“Oh. I thought we might be.” Tom looked down at the tiny blonde child in his lap. “I thought this was hell.” 

 

Loki flinched. “I…” He knelt down beside his husband and daughter. He laid a hand on Kate's neck. She had no pulse, and was growing cold. “Oh no. No no no no no.” Loki’s denials broke down into sobs. She was gone, their perfect, beautiful little girl had been murdered by these… animals.  _ Again _ a woman he loved and cherished died because he wasn’t there to protect her. 

 

A hair trigger within Loki snapped and the agony of loss shifted to rage. Loki sprang to his feet and grabbed the unconscious man by the collar and yanked him up. A painful jolt of magic brought him round. The man screamed. 

 

Loki snarled. “Who sent you?” 

 

The man had a twangy American accent. “I’m not fucking telling you anything.” 

 

“You will tell me what I want to know, or I will break every bone in your body.” Loki’s reply was even, careful, but with a growl below the surface. “Slowly. One at a time. I will flay the skin from your flesh and rip you limb from limb. You will die in agony and you will never see your heaven.” 

 

The man spat and grinned at Loki. “You’re the antiChrist. A weak sodomite faggot. A false God. You can’t do shit to me.” 

 

Loki smiled. The man's eyes went wide and his confident smile faded. Loki knew what the prisoner saw on his face: madness and death. 

 

“You killed my daughter. You tried to kill my husband. I am a lover of men, that's true, but it does not make me weak. I am a  _ god _ .” Loki snapped one of the soldier's fingers like a dry twig. The soldier screamed. “And you shall pay whatever price I deem fit for your crimes.” Another finger, another scream. 

 

“Loki.” Tom's voice penetrated the red haze at the edges of Loki's perception. He turned. Tom stood with Kate cradled in his arms. “I'm… I'm going to take her…” He trailed off. “Somewhere better.” 

 

That wasn't what Loki expected Tom to say, but he nodded.

 

Tom walked to the door. “Don't kill him.” 

 

That’s what Loki expected to hear. The god snarled. “He deserves to die.”

 

“I know.” Tom looked over his shoulder with that same, dead stare. “I want to do it.” He walked out and didn't look back. 

 

o0o

 

Loki… extracted what information he could from the prisoner, then locked what was left in one of the cells in the basement. The man was alive. Barely. 

 

The god found Tom in the garden. Kate lay on a stone bench covered with a silk shawl that Loki didn’t recognize. Tom stood beside her, hands locked in front of him, gaze turned to the horizon. Loki joined him and mirrored his posture. 

 

Tom spoke without looking at him. “Did you get anything useful?” 

 

“Yes. Several world governments were involved with the attacks.”

 

“Have you retaliated yet?” 

 

“I sent the missiles back to where they came from. I haven’t moved beyond that. I wished to speak with you first.”  

 

Tom nodded. “Is he still alive?”

 

“Yes. Barely.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

Loki shuddered. He’d never heard Tom sound so… cold. Ruthless. To the best of his knowledge, Tom had never harmed a soul before today, but now... “What happened?”

 

Tom replied with flat, even tones. “They were waiting for us in the bunker. There must have been someone helping them from the inside. It was timed perfectly. You were gone, then the missiles, enough that the defenses couldn’t take care of them all. I…” his voice cracked. “I put Kate in the bunker first. I didn’t check to see if anyone was there.” He sobbed and covered his face with his hands. “I wasn’t fast enough. She was dead before I made it through the door.” 

 

Loki closed his eyes. He could feel the rage coming back. The seidr that constantly flowed through his body threatened to burst free, shred everything around him. Or ignite, burn the world with his fury. He tamped it down. Rage would gain him nothing, and Tom needed him. “You did everything you could.”

 

“Our daughter is dead because of me, Loki.” 

 

“No.” Loki stepped around to face his husband; grabbed Tom’s biceps and shook him. The human kept his face covered, as though he couldn’t look at Loki. “No. Our daughter is dead because the people of this wretched realm are too proud to be ruled by men who don’t conform to their ideals. Too blinded by bigotry to see anything but weakness in our love. This is their fault, not yours. They killed her. Them. Not you. You did not cause her death, you avenged it.” 

 

Tom looked up. “Not yet I haven’t.” Icy blue eyes met Loki’s. “We will find  _ everyone _ who’s responsible for this and they will pay.” 

 

“Yes, they will.” Loki nodded. “Every. Single. Last. One.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. It had to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

 

The next year would be remembered by historians as “The Decimation”.

 

Almost 10% of the population was killed one way or another. Every government that had a hand in the attacks was dismantled. Anyone, be they politician or soldier, who was involved was executed. Nobody quite realized how ruthless Loki was without a steadying hand on his shoulder. They’d forgotten that before Tom had taken his place at the god’s side, Loki had killed dozens of people. Forgotten that twenty-one years before, when Tom was nearly killed by assassins, Loki executed every world leader that stood in his way. The god’s rage was lit by his lover’s injury, and without the human there to temper him, Loki was ferocious.

 

Now…

 

Now Tom’s foot was on the gas, not the breaks. The man who’d once been known for his compassion and kindness was gone. His heart was broken and madness lurked in his gaze.

 

Loki ached with it all. Kate’s murder was like a knife in his heart every moment of every day. Tom’s crippled soul was just as painful. Loki watched as his husband pull away from the rest of humanity. That distance had been there for a while, but now...

 

Tom had no patience for anything. Anyone.

 

Not even Loki.

 

The god suffered his lover’s rage gladly. Welcomed the violence and passion. At least then there was life in his eyes.

 

Eventually everyone responsible for the attacks was dead. Likely many innocents had been executed alongside the guilty, but that was acceptable. Loki hoped that the conclusion of the Decimation would ease Tom’s pain. And it did, to a small degree. Slowly he put on a mask of affability, returned to be the sun to Loki’s shadow. But it was an illusion. Something had shattered within him. Something that Loki couldn’t mend.

 

o0o

 

Tom was sitting on the sofa in his study, head in his hands, when Loki walked in. He stared blankly at the empty hearth, didn’t acknowledge the god at all. Loki reached out and touched his shoulder. Tom flinched away and put out a hand, as though he was warding off a blow. Loki stepped back and swallowed hard.

 

“Apologies.”

 

Tom shook his head and brought his hands back to his temples again.

 

“Are you coming to supper?”

 

“No.”

 

Loki bit his lip. “Please, you must eat.” Tom had always been thin, but now he looked like he might blow away in a stiff breeze.

 

The human’s response was flat, empty. “I’m not hungry.”

 

“Nevertheless, you must eat.”

 

Tom shot to his feet. “You do _not_ tell me what to do.” He glared at the god, steely blue eyes burning with fury. “I am an adult and capable of caring for myself.”

 

“I…” Loki took a step back. “I just…”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Please my love, I just want you to take better care of yourself.”

 

Loki didn’t see the blow coming. He staggered back and brought a hand to his cheek. Tom hadn’t held back any of his strength, so the slap rocked him. “I said, _shut up.”_

 

Loki staggered back another pace. He pulled himself together, straightened up and glared. “No. If you refuse to take care of your basic needs, I will do it for you.”

 

“Leave me the fuck alone, Loki. You weren’t there to help when I needed you, I don’t need you now.”

 

The god closed his eyes against the accusation, but managed to keep his expression blank. “I…” He cleared his throat. “I know you don’t mean that.”

 

Tom snarled.

 

“Please dearest, I love you. I know… I know you’re in pain, please let me help you.”

 

“I don’t need your help. How many times do I have to say it?”

 

“You do need my help. I love you, and I will tell you so every day for the next two thousand years if need be. I understand what you’re feeling. Please don’t shut me out.”

 

War raged in Tom’s face. Fury and sorrow and agony and need. The human’s heartbreak was a palpable thing, Loki could taste it on his tongue. For a moment, the god thought Tom would breakdown and cry again. If nothing else, that might prove some small catharsis. The next second it looked as though the rage would transmute to lust - it had before - and Loki would be fucked into the floor. Or tormented for hours on the border of pain and pleasure.

 

Loki watched Tom’s expressions change, emotion battling emotion.

 

Pure fury won.

 

He launched himself at Loki. The god blocked the punch aimed at his jaw and the knee to the stomach that followed. He grabbed Tom’s wrists and spun around so that the momentum of the attack was shifted into flipping the human to the floor. Tom caught himself before he impacted and ran at Loki again. The next punch hit, and Loki rolled with it. Loki’d fought super soldiers, gods, and giant green rage monsters, and lived through it all to tell the tale. He was a god; he could take whatever punishment a human - even a magically enhanced one - could mete out.

 

Not that this was fun. He didn’t want to hurt his lover, just keep them both from taking too much damage. Tom wasn’t actually trying to kill him, Loki could tell that easily. His husband was in pain and lashing out. He was furious with Loki, but just as angry at himself.

 

After a few minutes of struggle, Tom lost momentum, and Loki pinned him to the floor. He held the human’s wrists above his head with one hand and sat over his thighs, trapping Tom’s legs with his own. Loki held himself up and looked down at the panting, weeping mortal below him. Tom collapsed, all the fight draining out of him. He sobbed, tears streamed from his eyes and soaked into his hair. After a moment’s hesitation, Loki released his wrists. Tom brought his hands up to cover his face and sobbed even harder.

 

Loki’s heart twisted in his chest. He shifted to the side and gathered his unresisting husband into his arms and held him as he cried.

 

“Why?” The word wrenched itself from Tom's chest.

 

“Why what?”

 

“You _know_ what. Why is she gone?”

 

“I… Some days the Norns are very unkind.”

 

“That isn’t good enough.”

 

“No, it isn’t.”

 

Tom was silent for a long time. “I don’t know if I can do this, Loki. I can’t live like this.”

 

Loki pulled him close. “You can. I know you can. You’re so strong. So much stronger than I.”

 

“I… it’s all gone. I… God, Loki, I hurt so much. It’s like all the love I had was burned away and all that’s left is pain. I don’t know how… I can’t even _cope.”_

 

“You can. If I can live, so can you.” Loki had been through so much in his life. Betrayal after betrayal. He’d been abandoned, imprisoned, tortured, forced to do things he’d never dreamed of. He’d been mad and sane in turns, blamed himself for the murder of his loved ones, even before this. Every incident was a wound, but he’d healed. If a poor, monstrous creature like himself could survive all of that, then a paragon like Tom could too.

 

“How… how do you stand it?”

 

Loki thought for a moment. “I know those responsible for her death are dead. That helps. We avenged our daughter. The blood-debt was paid.”

 

“I wish they’d suffered more.”

 

The god bit his lip. “Do you really feel that way?”

 

“Yes,” came the savage whisper. “No.” Tom shook his head. “I don’t know.”

 

“When an innocent life is taken, it’s natural to be angry. You musn’t let it consume you.”

 

“I’ve been consumed already.”

 

“You haven’t.”

 

“I have. I’m gone.”

 

“No my dearest. You’re still here. I can still see you.”

 

“Loki…” Tom tucked his head against the god’s shoulder. Loki felt tears slide against his neck. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

“Never.”

 

o0o

 

Things got better after that, though they still shouted and raged. Fought with fists and daggers. Fucked with pain and fury. They sobbed and cried and mourned until there was nothing left.

 

Throughout it all, they never parted. There were times when Tom again blamed Loki for not being there to defend them. The accusations cut Loki like a blade, but he understood. He accepted the words of condemnation, offered himself up for whatever punishments his husband might mete. Tried to wash the pain away with his own blood and tears.

 

More often though, Tom blamed himself. To this, Loki petted and praised. Spoke sweet words of love and affection. Devotion and solidarity. Loki was never certain if it truly helped or not. Tom’s eyes stayed blank unless they were full of anger. Everything else had been burned away.

 

Loki feared his husband would leave him. Or simply give up on life all together. Loki couldn’t bear the thought, couldn’t live without his lover. So he did whatever his king wanted. Served his every need, want, or fancy.

 

Tom never left.

 

He never asked Loki to leave.

 

He walked through life like a ghost, but he still breathed, put one foot in front of the other.

 

Years passed and things grew better still. They reached an equilibrium. The memory of Kate’s murder faded. There was still a hole in their lives, but at least they didn’t hate quite so much anymore. Tom’s eyes stayed empty most of the time, but he was able to return to his duties. But with an extra level of detachment. There was an invisible wall between Tom and the rest of the universe. Nothing touched him anymore. He functioned, but he didn’t really live.

 

Loki’s love never faded an iota.

 

If nothing else, they still had each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am very sorry for all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to where we (I) started.

 

Loki reclined on the antique Victorian chaise lounge in the library, a book in one hand, a glass of wine in the other. He’d spent a pleasant afternoon reading. They only held court twice a week these days, which left a lot more time for other pursuits. 

 

“Loki? Are you still in here?” 

 

Loki looked up to see his husband stride through the door. “Obviously. Is there something that requires my attention?” 

 

Tom sighed and dropped down onto a chair across from him. “Yes, I need your help with the ambassador from Canada. She’s being uncooperative.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Can’t we just threaten to destroy Ontario or something of the kind?” 

 

“I’m rather fond of Ontario.” 

 

“Fine, Quebec.” Loki waved a hand. “Nobody cares about the French, Canadian or otherwise.” 

 

Tom leaned forward and interlaced his fingers. “That defeats the purpose of the threat, doesn’t it? We could threaten to support the secessionists. That worked for the States last time” 

 

Loki huffed to himself. “What do you need me for, then?” 

 

“She’s terrified of you, she thinks I’m ‘cute’.” Tom’s lip curled, his distaste obvious. 

 

Loki grinned. “Take her to the gallery and show her your collection, I'm sure she'll decide to be terrified of you as well.” His husband’s art collection was… disturbing for most humans. Loki was very fond of it himself, but he had very different attitudes towards violence than most of humanity. 

 

“That has never worked.” 

 

“I'm fairly certain that's why Lady Anne decided she wanted to sleep with you.” 

 

“Hmm. You might be right.” 

 

“And that worked out. Eventually.” 

 

“She was sectioned, Loki.” 

 

The god laughed. That had been  _ such _ fun. “Exactly.” 

 

“That was never the intention and you know it.” 

 

“That wasn't  _ your _ intention.” Loki sat up and set his book aside. “I am more than willing to use every weapon in our arsenal, which includes your lovely body.” And distract his husband from his own melancholy, but Loki wasn’t about to mention that. 

 

Tom sat back. “Obviously. But I could have probably just seduced her without any… extras.” 

 

Simple seduction had ceased to be enough for Tom a long time ago, whatever he might say. It was delightful to watch the growing horror of those who thought they’d attracted the  _ less _ dangerous king into their bed and were proven terribly wrong. 

 

The god laughed again. “Where would be the fun in that?” 

 

“Sometimes it's better to be seen as benevolent.” 

 

“That's what I have you for, my dear.” Tom still looked like an angel, and that’s what people chose to see. 

 

“And I have you for striking fear in the hearts of the mere mortals, so could you please come be terrifying for me?” 

 

“Oh very well.” Loki sighed and got to his feet. It had all been for show anyway; he would do what his king desired, whatever it might be. “Are you quite certain that we can't eradicate Ontario?” 

 

Tom shook his head. “I had a rather nice time in Toronto; I'm not going to destroy it because you don’t want to leave the library today.” 

 

“Very well,” Loki straightened his stance and summoned his ceremonial armor. “You might make more of an impression if you were properly dressed.” 

 

Tom nodded, clicked his fingers, and was instantly garbed in his own regalia. Loki took a moment to admire how the sapphire of his husband's tunic and crown set off his eyes. Tom was always beautiful, but sometimes he was spectacular.

 

Loki held out his arm and Tom lay his own over it and the pair swept out into the corridor. 

 

A second after they stepped through the door, Loki felt one of his wards trigger. Tom felt it too, and as one, they pivoted to face the doorway. There was something there, just outside of normal perception. Loki waved a hand to bring whatever it was into focus. 

 

“What do we have here?” Caught in the doorway was an extra-dimensional creature of some kind. “A World Walker?” It struggled against the wards, resisting their pull. Loki increased the flow and it became corporeal. 

 

His eyes went wide. It was a man. But not just a man; it was  _ Tom. _ He appeared to be the same age as his husband, but there was something… vital about him that his king now lacked. He reminded Loki of Tom as he had been decades ago. Before Kate was killed. Before he left the world behind. 

 

Loki looked over at his lover. “He looks like you.” 

 

Tom’s eyes sharpened with interest. He took a step forward and ran his fingers along the doppelganger’s cheek. 

 

The newcomer spoke. “Let me go.” 

 

Tom smiled and gripped the other’s chin. “He sounds like me too.” 

 

Loki chuckled at that smile. It was pleasant to see some pleasure on his husband’s face. “Indeed.” He turned his attention back to the World Walker. “Why have you come, little mortal?” 

 

“It was an accident. Let me go!” The Walker struggled against the bonds of the ward. Loki drew them tighter. 

 

“An accident you say?” The god raised an eyebrow. “Do you believe him, dearest?” 

 

“Hrmm.” Tom leaned in close, eyes sweeping over the duplicate’s face. For a moment, Loki thought he might kiss the newcomer, and wouldn’t  _ that _ be interesting? Instead Tom focused on his eyes. “No, I don’t.” 

 

“Neither do I.” Loki grinned. This was proving highly entertaining. “What shall we do with him?” 

 

“Good question.” Tom threaded his fingers through the other’s hair, grabbed a handful of curls and  _ yanked _ so that his throat was exposed. The duplicate whimpered. Tom licked his lips and his eyes flowed over the naked skin. Loki leaned in; this was so terribly good. 

 

The duplicate tried to make himself incorporeal again to escape the wards and the iron grip on his hair. Loki strengthened the wards, but the other began to phase out of reality anyway, this time taking Loki’s husband with him. 

 

The god smiled. This was by far the most interesting thing that had happened to them in decades. This world had so little magic it was pitiful. “Oh my, isn’t he talented? He’s taking you with him.” 

 

“So he is.” Tom put his hand right through the door frame, then grinned at Loki. “We should keep him.” 

 

Loki’s heart soared. He hadn’t seen such pure delight on Tom’s face in so long. “Oh I agree.” 

 

The duplicate struggled. “Please let me go.” 

 

Oh and he was even  _ pleading. _ Exquisite. “Mmmmm, no, I think not.” Loki grabbed a handful of dark blond curls and pulled the other’s head back so his throat was bared again. Anything to get that look in his lover’s eyes back. “You are far too interesting to not keep.” 

 

“Where shall we put him?” Tom asked, tracing his fingers over that beautiful exposed throat. “It wouldn’t do for him to get away, but I want to  _ play _ with him.” 

 

Loki bit his lip. He loved this. Loved to see that dark passion, even if it was aimed at someone other than himself. He was so hard right now he ached. “I can reinforce the wards on your playroom, that should hold him. At least until we can have something special built.” 

 

Tom grinned and turned to Loki. “If you could add extra warding to the chains as well, I’d be obliged. I don’t want him to move around too much.” He looked at Loki’s mouth, saw his bitten, wet lips. His gaze moved lower. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep him yourself?” 

 

Loki chuckled. Tom could always see through him. “I’m content for you to have him, as long as I might visit from time to time.” 

 

“Of course.” Tom leaned into Loki, wrapped his arm around the god’s waist and pulled him close, all while the other hand slowly choked the intruder. “I’m always happy to share my toys with you.” 

 

Loki smiled. “I do appreciate it.” 

 

Tom kissed him, long and deep. His tongue invaded Loki’s mouth, plundered his tongue and lips. Their hips ground together and Loki felt his own arousal mirrored. 

 

This was perfect, wonderful. A new magical toy to play with, something that had finally caught his husband’s attention. The doppelganger gasped for breath. A choking pant that was more like a sound of pleasure than of pain. Loki wanted to watch his husband’s glee, the invader’s distress, but that would mean moving away from the kiss that filled his senses, soaked him in lust.   

 

Suddenly, Tom stilled against him. A small, strangled cry escaped his lips and he dropped to the floor. 

 

“What?” Loki opened his eyes. Tom was gone and instead an even more familiar figure stood before him. Loki's eyes went wide at the mirror image of himself. This new Loki had longer hair, an older set of his armor, and a snarl on his face. 

 

The other god looked down. His mouth fell open and he blanched. He shook his head. Denial. Regret. 

 

Loki had just a second to look down. To see what the invader saw.

 

Tom lay collapsed on the floor. The hilt of one of Loki's daggers jutted out of his neck. From the angle, it had gone into his brain. Blood pooled on the floor. A horrible, spreading crimson stain. Loki screamed his rage. After everything, after they'd been through so much - they’d finally gotten to a point where they could be happy again - now  _ this? _ His beautiful mortal-made-god dead at his feet. 

 

Loki manifested a spear in his hands. It was the last coherent thing he was able to do before rage blinded him. His eyes bled green fire and he shouted a wordless, anguished cry and charged the invader god. 

 

He'd never fought himself before. Loki taught Tom techniques from his own fighting style - which they both used when they sparred - but despite his enhancements, Tom was slower and weaker than himself. The few people he'd battled seriously the last decades had been mortals, and that's what he was used to. 

 

These thoughts barely registered as Loki ducked and wove. The enemy's daggers scraped his armor, nicked his hands. Loki knew he was being sloppy, but his eyes were blinded by tears of rage and grief. He needed to kill; nothing else mattered. His love was gone, the only thing now was that his murderer die. 

 

The other ducked under Loki's spear yet again. He had the advantage of reach against a pair of daggers, but the other kept dodging. It was infuriating. Loki snarled and tried to focus. This was no mortal soldier, this was another god. One who fought like himself. He should have an advantage, but his heart and head ached with loss. He couldn't think, couldn't breath. Loki’s vision went completely scarlet, and he screamed again. 

 

He swung his spear in a wide arc and struck the Other's hand with the haft. One of the other god’s daggers went flying; he shook his hand and looked over to where the Walker stood. 

 

The Other spoke to the Walker. “We must go, beloved.” 

 

On the edge of his perception, Loki felt some odd magical effect. It didn't matter. He took advantage of the Other's distraction and knocked the remaining dagger from his hand. 

 

He had them.

 

“I will destroy you both.” Loki shrieked past his own grief and pain. “Rip you limb from limb while you choke on your own blood. You will suffer for slaying my love.” He pointed his spear at the Other's chest and backed the invaders up to the wall. 

 

“You have no one to blame but yourself,” the Other snarled. “Do not touch what is not yours.” 

 

That was monstrously unfair. The Other didn't know how long it had been since Tom had smiled like that. Decades had passed since any joy lit his husband's eyes. Loki would do anything for him,  _ anything _ to give him a reason to live for another day. Loki screamed and charged again. Aimed his spear at the Other’s chest. 

 

Another magical effect rippled through the room and the Walker pulled the Other into the wall. They vanished. Loki’s momentum was too strong, he couldn’t stop, and he lodged his spear in the wall. The blade stuck fast in the wood and it took three tries to yank it out. 

 

Loki dove into the library, but the invaders were gone. He reached for the Tesseract and the cube appeared in his hand. He searched the space around him, the nearby dimensions. Loki caught a trace of the Walker’s path, but it distorted and skipped. From one universe into another and another and another. Loki lost track of the path after thirteen parallel worlds. He returned his awareness to his home and screamed his frustration to the multiverse.  

 

The fire leapt, the furniture around him splintered as a shockwave of pure, furious seidr left Loki’s body. What was left of the chaise landed in the hearth and caught fire. The books began to blaze, lit by Loki’s rage. Tears streamed down his cheeks. 

 

Let it burn. Let it all burn. He had nothing left. His daughter was dead, murdered by the ungrateful animals he ruled. His husband, dead, stolen by… by himself. No. Not by himself. By the Other. And the Other would pay. 

 

The mortals of this world didn’t deserve his help. They never had. It was only for Tom’s sake that he’d ruled them kindly. 

 

Loki left the library, ignored the flames. He picked Tom’s lifeless body up off the floor and carried him outside. He lay his consort out on the bench that held their daughter’s body thirty years earlier. Loki pulled the dagger from his spine and hurled it across the garden.  

 

His body was so still. Even when he’d been inconsolable with grief, unable to speak or leave his bed, Tom had breathed. What was left of his soul was gone now. 

 

The palace was a conflagration behind him, but Loki barely noticed. He fell to his knees beside the bench, draped himself over his husband’s motionless form and wept while the world burned around him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the single most depressing thing I've ever written. 
> 
> I'm very sorry.
> 
> If you've been reading these stories in chronological order, the next one is "The Madness of King Loki." If you just want to skip to the happy ending, the next work "When Madness Came for Me" gets there.


End file.
